The present document relates to computer networking.
A computer network is a collection of computers and other hardware interconnected by communication channels that allow sharing of resources and information. Communication protocols define the rules and data formats for exchanging information in a computer network. Transport Layer Security (TLS) and Secure Socket Layer (SSL) are two examples of cryptographic communication protocols that provide communication security by allowing devices to exchange encrypted, as opposed to plaintext, messages. When a software agent operates in a network protocol, it often identifies itself, its application type, operating system, software vendor, or software revision, by submitting a characteristic identification string to its operating peer. This identification is sometimes called a user agent string. User agents and user agent strings are described in RFC 1945 and RFC 2616.